


Day 3 —  Downtime

by NellisTable



Series: McHanzo/HanCree week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Day 3 — Undercover || Downtime, Hancree Week, M/M, McHanzo Week, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: Just two old men, enjoying some drinks together in their room and talking about life, when things got a little bit more heated than they anticipated. Turns out a little bit of liquid courage was all they needed.





	Day 3 —  Downtime

,,Man! The mission was tough as hell, I'll ya that!"

,,But we did it. With several scars ... but in one piece."

,,Let's have few drinks. I really need one...maybe two or three."

,,First we have to visit Dr. Ziegler...and then rest."

,,Only with a glass of whiskey and in a soft bed."

,,Very well, have it in your way then."

* * *

 

The two men sat on a large soft bed with bandages around their wrists, shoulders, and thighs. They both smelled of disinfectant and soap.

The American drank whiskey with blissful expression on his face shone. He had long dark sleeping pants and a white loose shirt. His chest was full of old and new scars and burns.

The second man, Japanese in a short kimono, which he called _yukata_ , sat next to American and slowly sipped his sake. He didn't smile, but wasn't sad or even in depression. He was thinking and felt, that he was safe with this man next to him.

In the dim light of the desk lamp they sat in silence. Until one of them started.

,,I needed this! Hey suger, why are ya so quiet? Are ya ok?"

,,Sure. Do not worry about me. I'm enjoying ... the silence in your presence ... " He said softly with a hint of smile. The cowboy didn't get a good feelings from that.

,,Nahnah, when we're silent, ya think too much, and when ya think too much, ya're in depression. Nothin' like that. We have to talk ... but about what?" The child's enthusiasm amused archers so much that he smiled broadly.

,,Jesse, since you overwhelm me with your stories, I'm not surprised of anything what comes from you, and believe me, since the day you provoked me with your stupid questions, that I had to argued with you ... from that day I don't hide even mark of depression. I can assure you of that. "

His words were like a warm caress for Jesse's ears. So much in his words.

,,W-Well, my stories ain't stupid, just my behavior at the time ... was. Now I am older and wiser." He defended the cowboy and drank, and Hanzo did the same.

,,Yeah wiser! Just me and getting youger every day!"

Alcohol circled in their blood, but Hanzo was less resistant. He was done even after small dose. Jesse knew it, and he immediately knew how to use it for his own benefit.

,,But ya _are_ more beautiful each day. Well, at least for me. Ya are very charmin'. "

"Yeahyeah, I'm glad, that I'm the most beautiful man in the world for you. You are so sweet when you say such things. I'm probably drinking too much, and I sound strange ... I should sto- "

At that moment, Jesse leaned over and kissed his lips gently.

The room fell silent.

Their lips separated. They stared into their eyes without words, without a single name of weakness. Their lips could not be separated for a long time.

They poured themselves hungrily without breath, without hindrance.

Jesse embraced Hanzo around his shoulder, lying on his back while drunken Hanzo slipped his fuzzy fingers into his hair.

,,H-Hanzo ... I ..." He took a deep breath, but the eager companion didn't let him down. He instantly pressed again. This time more aggressive. Their tongues were ruled by domination, but the one who was more resistant to alcohol prevailed. It was always so. As the alcohol was in the game, Hanzo was always submissive. It was Hanzo's style.

Whenever he drank, he did things he didn't do in his normal condition. And Jesse was excited. During the mission, Hanzo strictly refused any closer contact. So, Jesse, if he'd begun at the brink of death or had his last wish, Hanzo would let him suffer. And his erection. Whenever he thought of hand catch, a warm kiss, or even a hug, , Hanzo's voice in his head was saying,

_,,Cowboy. We are not puberty to have sex during work. Do not distract me with your requests. No! Not outside the base! My last word."_ Like the sound of gong.

Of course, it could have been disturbed when they drank a lot, but none of them remembered it. And Hanzo's mood was not all kind at all. On the contrary, but Jesse was used to it ... and he still loved him.

Now...submissive, playful, pliable. Such was Hanzo when he finally relaxed. He was not a strict moralist, but a playful young man with an increasing desire to enjoy himself. But his persistence still remained.

,,Shut up...cowboy and let me...take your treasure." He rolled over Jesse and sat down on top. He looked like a true leader...with a smelly smile and a blush on his face.

,,H-Han' I don't have any ..." Before he could recover, his erect cock was free and gently pampered by Hanzo's fingers. Thin and soft. Hanzo enjoyed working with his hands. And Jesse enjoyed it. The precum came from the top and Hanzo smiled.

,,That's right...your American hard...cock. F-Foolish ..." He snorted and pressed Jesse as he sighed loudly.

,,H-Hanzo! God, you're doing well... _ahhhmm_..." His penis pulsed, he wanted more. He wanted to be inside Hanzo. So badly inside him. Thoughtlessly fuck him. Without stopping to listen to Hanzo's wailing. Hearing his name, with hisamazing accent as it was reflected from the walls, call it into mind as the most memorable memory. That was what he wanted to. That's why he loved him.

,,O-Of course I'm doing...I just want to feel so good... will you do it for me?" His eyes were solicitous and his voice seductively soft. He couldn't say no.

Jesse responded to Hanzo's moving cock as it tried to get out under _yukata_. With one movement, the belt loosened, and the yukata fell off Hanzo's shoulders and revealed his divine body and hard erection. Metal fingers began to play carefully with the Hanzo's cock, and he shuddered softly with a smile.

,,I do not want your cold fingers. I want something warmer. Something...I can do to you too..." Jesse knew what he meant. He nodded quickly, and Hanzo slowly sat on his face as he licked the top of Jesse's cock. ,,Who comes first ... will be the submissive slave for the rest of the month." Without a reaction, Hanzo slipped Jesse's penis deep into his mouth and began to suck. The reaction was immediate, and Jesse began with intense caressing of Hanzo's dick, from top to balls.

Both had their insidious tricks to make the other cum as quickly as possible. Jesse used his metal fingers to penetrate Hanzo's sensitive entrance or nipple. Hanzo used his training and he was able to suck Jesse continuously for several seconds. In addition, he had a sensitive place in the pelvis area, so it was more interesting.

Now, however, Hanzo had a great advantage. Jesse has been without sex or even touch for several days. Hanzo made him suffer on purpose to draw his soul on the day of their return. _Literally_. Jesse was well aware of his disadvantage. He felt his approach to the cumming, so he used all his weapons. Two cold fingers penetrated Hanzo and brought him out of the regime. Hanzo cried out loud with Jesse's penis in his mouth. His body shuddered, and he also felt his cock twitching. _I want you to be my slave. I ... I can stand!_  

And so he did. He took the rest of his breath in his lungs and brought Jesse to such a wild orgasm that his semen almost choked him. Hanzo cum after him.

,,You- *cough* you lost ..." Hanzo got up and walked out for two glasses of water. But his words were useless. Jesse was content to sleep with a blissful expression on his face. Hanzo drank one glass and put the other on Jesse's bedside table, ,,Hmmm, good enough. I can not wait for your obedience ... Jesse. "He lay in his arms and thought was born in his mind about what Jesse would do as his submissive individual.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from minghii and her tumblrpost/161874618537/just-two-old-men-enjoying-some-drinks-together-in


End file.
